communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon City - Basics
Original Link Click Ons Global Store Basic gold is the main form of currency in the game. The main form of collection is from the dragons themselves. * Gold can also be collected from: **Clicking habitats **Completing certain goals **Gifts from friends **Daily Bonus **Daily Bonus : Card **Selling Dragons (if you like) **Monday Reward **Bought for gems Food is primarily accumulated in the game by building and harvesting from farms. * Food can also be collected from: **Growing on farms **Finishing Dragon Market jobs **Completing certain goals **Daily Bonus **Daily Bonus : Card **Gifts from friends **Bought for gems Gems are a form of money which is rarer and more expensive than gold. * Gems can be collected by: **Leveling up **Winning a combat in the stadium **Completing a league **Daily Bonus : Card (sometimes, every week item list is changed) **Monday Reward **Completing certain goals **Completing collections in the Dragon Book **Gifts from friends **Bringing in new players to DC. **Purchased for dollars * Breeding : Breeding dragons is a fun way to increase the number and uniqueness of your dragon population, and increase money earned per minute. * Eggs : Breeding dragons results in a variety of eggs which hatch into baby dragons. Egg types are randomly generated based on the breeding pairs type elements. Elemental: Terra / Flame / Sea / Nature / Electric / Ice / Metal / Dark Part Terra: Flaming Rock / Volcano / Mud / Waterfall / Tropical / Cactus / Star / Chameleon / Alpine / Snowflake / Armadillo / Brontosaurus / Chinese / Jelly / Paladin / Pharaoh / Santa / Hedgehog / Venom / Poo / Great White / Plankton / Sky / Bat / Deep Forest / Lava / Diamond / Angry / Bone / Cerberus / Gargoyle / Ghost / Granite / Treasure / Wurm / Wyvern / Aztec / Centipede / Wizard Part Flame: Flaming Rock / Volcano / Cloud / Blizzard / Firebird / Spicy / Laser / Hot Metal / Cool Fire / Soccer / Medieval / Steampunk / Vampire / Robot / Butterfly / Dark Fire / Joker / Paradise / Carnival / Music / Ruby / Lava / Angry Part Sea: Mud / Waterfall / Cloud / Blizzard / Nenufar / Coral / Lantern Fish / Storm / Icecube / Ice Cream / Mercury / Seashell / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate Part Nature: Tropical / Cactus / Firebird / Spicy / Nenufar / Coral / Gummy / Dandelion / Mojito / Jade / Dragonfly / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Butterfly Part Electric: Star / Chameleon / Laser / Hot Metal / Lantern Fish / Storm / Gummy / Fluorescent / Moose / Battery / Gold / Neon / Paladin / Sky / Mummy / Sphynx / Pharaoh Part Ice: Alpine / Snowflake / Cool Fire / Soccer / Icecube / Ice Cream / Dandelion / Mojito / Fluorescent / Moose / Pearl / Platinum / Penguin Part Metal: Armadillo / Medieval / Steampunk / Mercury / Seashell / Jade / Dragonfly / Battery / Gold / Pearl / Platinum / Zombie / Robot Part Dark: Hedgehog / Venom / Vampire / Dark Fire / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Neon / Penguin / Zombie Rare Hybrid: Poo / Armadillo / Petroleum / Cool Fire / Soccer / Gummy / Pirate Legendary: Legendary / Crystal / Wind / Mirror Pure: Pure / Pure Terra / Pure Flame / Pure Sea / Pure Nature / Pure Electric / Pure Ice / Pure Metal / Pure Dark * Experience Points : Getting experience points is the only way to level up in the game. They are collected by: **Hatching dragons **Building items and buildings **Collecting from farms **Completing certain goals * Combat **Stadium **Combat World/Dragon League **Training Center * Habitats * Buildings **Farms **Crystals **Breeding Buildings **Specials **Temples * Decorations This page is meant to be a tool for new players to easily access the articles you will need to know about early in the game.Category:ContentCategory:Testing